


The Date

by Golem_XIV



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fake Dating, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golem_XIV/pseuds/Golem_XIV
Summary: One-shot. Garfield and Raven are getting ready to go to their respective dates. All the other Titan wish to meet Janice and Derek already, and they all have their reasons why. But Gar and Raven have no wish to introduce them to their dates... Posted on FF also as a 2-parter. Gets a bit heated at the end but nothing to merit an M rating.
Relationships: Beast Boy/Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Kudos: 44





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I probably won't be fooling anyone, but I just had to write it.

**The Date**

"I really think you should reconsider, Raven," the Boy Wonder's voice betrayed his irritation. "It's about time you gave me more information on this Derek guy that you're seeing. His full name, what does he do, where does he live –"

"The 'personal' qualifier in the expression 'personal relationship' is just that, Richard," the sorceress replied frostily as she studied herself in the mirror and made a few tiny adjustments to her _coiffure._

Robin sighed. "I know that, Rae. But I have to –" he tried again just as the door swished open and interrupted him.

"Yo, Rae, you ready?" a grinning Garfield swaggered into Raven's room. Robin folded his arms across his chest and glared at the green changeling.

"That goes for you, too, Beast Boy," he grumbled. "This is what, the fourth or fifth time you're going out with Janice and I still don't know anything about her except for her name!"

"Well, she's beautiful, smart and affectionate," Gar replied through his grin. "And she doesn't have a problem dating a pointy-eared, fanged, green-skinned guy. What else is important?" he laughed.

"What's important is for me to run a background check, both on Janice and on Derek!" Richard huffed. "It's a standard security procedure –"

"We're not idiots, Richard!" Raven waved him away with an exasperated sigh. "It's not like we'll be giving them the Tower's access codes or encryption passphrases!" She turned to Garfield and her voice warmed up. "How do I look?"

"Ravishing!" Garfield grinned. A small smile played over her features and she moved closer to make a quick adjustment to his tie. "You clean up pretty good yourself, Gar."

"Are you even listening to me?" their leader growled. Raven rolled her eyes and Garfield snorted. "You can't just go and date someone without me verifying and approving them!"

Garfield's grin faded and he frowned, but it was Raven's expression that made the Boy Wonder gulp and regret his hasty words.

"And just what gives you the right to decide who am I allowed to date?" Raven asked in a voice that lowered the temperature in the room to well below freezing.

Robin shook his head. "Look, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. But I do need to know –"

"You will know when I feel comfortable with you knowing," the demoness cut him off brusquely, her voice flinty. "And if you persist with your current behavior, that day won't be coming around for a long time."

"Raven, be reasonable –"

The empath turned away from him and her arm went around Garfield's waist, pushing him gently towards the door. "Let's go, Gar."

The shapeshifter grinned and his own arm folded around her shoulders. "Your wish is my command," he chuckled and led her out.

Richard grit his teeth and followed them into the hallway. "Dammit, you two!" he shouted at their retreating backs. "Will you at least try to take it seriously? Do you want to have Terra happen all over again?"

As soon as those words left his mouth Richard bit his own tongue, but it was too late. His two teammates stopped suddenly as if they'd hit a brick wall and slowly turned to face him. Raven glared with crimson wrath at their leader, but it was Garfield's expression – or rather, the utter and complete lack of one – that made the young acrobat's guts twist as he realized just how badly he blundered. His teammate's – no, his _friend's_ eyes, always so expressive and full of life were now as dead as glass beads.

"There's a saying, Dick," Garfield spoke softly. "When you're deep in a hole, you better stop digging. Let's go, Rae," he took Raven by the hand and pulled her away.

Richard lifted his hands in an appeasing gesture. "C'mon, guys, I didn't mean it that way! I'm sorry!" he shouted after them. The two Titans ignored him and walked away to vanish around the corner.

The Boy Wonder's shoulders slumped and he slammed his head hard against the armored paneling of the hallway. "What a piece of work you are, Grayson!" he groaned, shook his head and headed for his room.

-=oOo=-

"Friends!" an extremely excited Tamaranean dove at them as soon as they entered the Ops room. "Are you ready to go on your dates? I am most joyful for both of you!"

"You'd think that after five dates her enthusiasm would've diminished," Raven mumbled quietly to Gar.

"That's Star for you," the morpher smirked back just as quietly before addressing the tall redhead. "We sure are, Star!"

"Glorious!" Starfire gushed, landed in front of Beast Boy and hugged him fiercely. "Oh, you must tell me, friend Beast Boy, have you kissed the Janice yet? Is she the good kisser? Maybe you are already having the intimate relations?" she machine-gunned the questions without waiting for the green Titan to recover the breath that was so suddenly and violently squeezed out of his lungs.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Starfire!" Gar managed to wheeze. "Slow down, dude!"

"I apologize, friend Garfield!" the alien giggled, clasped her hands and flew a pirouette. "I am having the difficulty containing myself!"

Raven was silently smirking at the purple color that had replaced the green on Garfield's face when she learned that karma could work quite quickly and ruthlessly. Powerful arms seized her and lifted her off her feet as if she was a doll and she found herself spinning in the air, dazed and breathless.

"Star… fire… dress… ruined!" she croaked out with what little air was left in her lungs.

"Have no fear, friend Raven!" Starfire laughed as she set a gasping and choking sorceress down. "I would never cause the damage to your dress, not on such an important occasion!" An impish grin appeared on her face. "I am certain that the Derek is more interested in what is under the dress! But do tell me, has he kissed you? Did you allow him to fondle your mammaries? Are you soon going to –"

" _STARFIRE!_ " Raven's hand shot up and the exuberant alien was enveloped in black tendrils that immobilized her. One particularly strong strand of magic wrapped itself around Starfire's mouth, cutting the fusillade of inquiry short.

"Those are very personal questions, Star!" the empath grumbled while she recovered her breath and her composure.

"Mmmpht mghrrr thkkk?" the redhead's eyes sparkled above the magic gag.

"Maybe," Raven smiled. "But 'girl talk' will have to wait until I get back."

"Hmmmghh dhbblhhh dhttt?" the irrepressible Tamaranean insisted. Raven frowned. "No. Double dates are invariably awkward. Gar will take me to where I'm supposed to meet Derek and then he'll be off to pick Janice up."

"Mmmmhhh" a slightly disappointed mumble came from behind the gag. Raven lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Can I release you now? You won't crush me and crumple my dress?"

The tall redhead nodded eagerly. The magic holding her evaporated. "Thank you, friend Raven! We shall have the 'girl talk' when you return, yes? And you can answer all my questions then?"

"Hmmmm," the half-demon tilted her head. "Not all of them. And there will, of course, be a price," she smiled crookedly and rose on tiptoe to whisper in Starfire's ear.

A feline grin spread over the alien beauty's features. "You drive the hardest of the bargains, friend Raven," she giggled. "Let it be so."

"We should go," Garfield touched Raven's shoulder. She nodded and took the arm he offered. "See you all later!"

"Have fun, Evergreen!" Cyborg grinned from the couch. "You too, little sis!" His grin expanded mischievously. "And don't let that guy fondle your mammaries!"

The demoness scowled at him. "Are you looking for a vacation in Hell, Cyborg? Because I could save you the travel costs and send you there right now!"

Cyborg just chuckled, knowing an empty threat when he heard one. Raven sniffed disdainfully. "Come on, Gar!" she turned and dragged her teammate to the elevator. Starfire and Cyborg watched them leave and exchanged meaningful grins.

-=oOo=-

"You do know that Cy probably placed a tracker on the B-ped," Raven observed as she secured the strap of her helmet. It would ruin her hairdo, but she wasn't too concerned. She was a sorceress, after all, and quite a powerful one. Using magic for frivolous purposes wasn't really her thing, but every now and then she allowed herself to let her hair down, pun intended.

Garfield's fang shone in an evil grin. He took a couple of spheres the size of marbles out of his pocket. "Two of them. The first one was pretty obvious, it was meant to be found and to make me think I'm safe. But I know his devious electronic mind way too well."

Raven returned his grin with one that made her demon heritage proud. "Good. Just in case he was thinking of following us, let's find the slimiest, stinkiest, grossest part of the sewers and toss them in."

"I love the way you think, mama!" Gar's grin expanded into a leer. "I know just the place. It would make Plasmus queasy."

The sorceress chuckled darkly. As much as she loved her adopted big brother, he needed to be taught a lesson every now and then. She mounted the B-ped behind Garfield and put her arms around him.

"He'll also be monitoring the traffic cameras, satellites and every other surveillance asset he can think of, " she warned Gar. "We'll play along until we can drop the trackers in the sewer and then I'll make a portal for us."

"Good thinking, Rae!" Gar smirked, gunned the ignition and they were off.

-=oOo=-

It was already dark when they exited Raven's portal to a lonesome, gently sloping and thickly wooded mountain side with an exhilarating view of the city and the bay below. They dismounted and removed their helmets. Raven took a hand mirror from her purse to try and restore some appeal to her hair.

"Can you turn on the B-ped headlight for a moment, Gar? My hair looks hideous, I really have to do something about it."

Garfield's arms enveloped her from behind and he nuzzled her ear. "You don't need to primp yourself, Janice," he smiled. "You're the most gorgeously beautiful girl in the world to me."

Raven turned in his embrace to face him and ran her hands affectionately through his hair. "Maybe I want to be more than that for you, Derek," she crooned. "Maybe I want to be… breathtaking."

"You always are," he whispered hoarsely and his head bent to fuse their lips in a fierce kiss.

-=oOo=-

Having a half-demon sorceress for a girlfriend sure had its perks, Gar thought wryly as he munched his tofu-lettuce-tomato sandwich and watched Raven nibble daintily on her own chicken, roast pepper & sour cream creation. The cooler with the drinks, the basket with the food, the blankets, a small battery lamp, even a first aid kit – in short, everything that could possibly be needed during their outing had been placed previously in a convenient pocket dimension, to be retrieved as necessary.

"I admit I had my doubts about keeping our relationship a secret from the team," he chuckled softly. "But after today I can see the wisdom of it."

"It's bad enough when they think we're dating civilians. It would be ten times worse if they knew we're dating each other. Scoot over and give me that blanket, it's getting chilly." She finished her sandwich and snuggled up against him.

"Mmmm. I'll keep you warm, don't worry," he enveloped her in his arms after wrapping the blanket around them. "How about a kiss?"

Her nose scrunched up. "Yuck. You'll taste like tofu."

"And you'll taste like chicken, so yuck right back at you," he nuzzled her gently.

"No tongues, then?"

"No tongues."

They exchanged chaste pecks for a short while. Raven shifted and sighed. "Well, they do say relationships are all about adaptation. Come here," she pulled him in for a steamy kiss. The taste of tofu and chicken didn't bother them at all.

"So…" Gar whispered after the kiss ended and he got his breath back. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Mmhmmm?" she purred, basking in the warmth of his body and his emotions.

"Um…" he began, stopped and cleared his throat. "Let's say that, uh, hyperthet– I mean, hycothep– Argh! Hythophec–"

"Hypothetically?"

"That's the word! Let's say that there's this girl, right? And she's, um, you know, half-demon, you see, even if she's wonderful and beautiful and–"

A small smirk graced Raven's features. "I get the idea, Gar. Go ahead."

Garfield grinned contritely and scratched the back of his head. "So, as I said, she's all sorts of awesome, and hot, and great, in spite of being half-demon, but she does have a very short and very explosive temper…"

Raven lifted an eyebrow. Gar swallowed and went on.

"Aaaand she's had this totally cute and amazingly good looking and insanely hot and sexy boyfriend for a couple of months…"

Raven turned on her stomach, raised her head and propped her chin on the heel of her hand, fixing Garfield in an intense gaze. "What a lucky girl she is," she murmured.

"Really?" His face brightened for a moment before he ran a finger under the collar of his shirt, as if the tie wasn't allowing him to breathe properly.

"Uh, yeah, I guess she, um, is. Anyway, the thing is, and what I wanted to ask was like, uh, what d'ya think she would do if he, um, one day he, uh, tried to… you know, he… because she's so beautiful, and so hot… and I know it's stupid to ask, but… I just…" he floundered, his voice descending into a whisper. His girlfriend hid a small smile and took pity on him.

"You mean what would she do if he tried to... as Starfire would say... 'fondle her mammaries'...?" Gar didn't answer but the glowing blush on his face was more than enough of a response. Raven felt a sudden and irresistible urge to tease him.

She tapped a finger on her chin, as if she was thinking about it. "It's not easy to say, Gar. Half-demons are fickle creatures," she sighed quietly while pressing herself closer to him and lowering her head on his shoulder, getting comfortable. "I suppose it would depend. She may get angry, and he may lose a hand – if he's lucky, of course. If he's not, he may just end up in the deepest Pit of Hell where a legion of demons would teach him _their_ meaning of the word 'fondling'."

Garfield's gulp was quite audible. Raven fought her laughter down with difficulty before a quick twang of guilt pricked her heart; she hoped her teasing hadn't been too cruel. Hopefully the remainder of her answer would make it up to him.

She burrowed deeper into his embrace. "However..." she nuzzled and kissed his neck, making him gasp in surprise, "she may also see it as his way of telling her that she's attractive and… desirable." Her hand played with his tie a few moments before wandering over his chest, the nails scratching gently. An involuntary sigh escaped from Garfield's lips.

"That being the case... I'm sure she would feel very... _grateful,_ " she continued as her finger traced his ear and grazed a sharp nail down his cheek and throat. Garfield shivered. Raven's finger hooked under the tie and pulled to loosen it. "I'm convinced she'd be eager to… _reward him,_ for being so… wonderful."

"Reward him?" the question came as a quiet growl deep out of Garfield's chest.

Now that the tie was loosened up a little, Raven's fingers wasted no time twisting open the button on his shirt collar and sneaking down to the next one, and the one below it. "Mmhmm," she hummed. "Reward him _richly._ In fact…"

Furtively, like a thief, her hand snuck under his shirt. The tips of her fingers traveled this way and that over warm, soft skin making the wiry but powerful muscles underneath twitch at her touch. "... it wouldn't surprise me if she did it… _several times,_ " she concluded before sliding a leg over his hips.

Garfield's breathing and heart rate were by now well into overdrive. Raven fell silent for a few moments while her lips, tongue and teeth were busy exploring under his jaw. Calling on all her reserves of willpower she managed to pry herself away and pull back. The sweet heat of her heavy panting scalded his face.

She abandoned all pretense at propriety and moved to straddle him. "The question is..." her eyes glowed as they devoured him, "... if he would consider the reward worth the risk."

His hands moved over her hips. His growl deepened. "This reward… it would be mind-blowing?"

She nodded and lowered her head. Her small, sharp teeth found his lower lip. "It would… _rock his world._ "

"Rrrrrr," he rumbled, the vibrations setting off jolts of electricity through her body. "He'd be an idiot not to risk it."

"Indeed," she breathed, her chest heaving. Talons pricked her skin through the fabric of her dress and she bit back a moan. "Makes me wonder…" her hips rocked against him. "What the hell is he waiting for?"

As soon as those words were spoken she found herself rolled on her back while the weight of Garfield's body pressed down on her. Her short gasp of surprise turned quickly into a needy whimper before his lips sealed hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Her eyes rolled up and fluttered closed as searing tingles burned her skin and rushed in a feverish torrent down her spine to pool like a fiery maelstrom in her lower belly.

Her hands curled through his hair and she pulled him closer, getting drunk on his taste and the heat of his body, her mind drowning helplessly but happily in the swirling ocean of blazing desire. One final thought went through her mind before the seething waves engulfed it completely. Gar might be many things, but when you got down to the stuff that mattered, he was no idiot.


End file.
